


An Act of Pure Illusion {TicciTobyxReader}

by Double_Trouble_Account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepyapsta, Creepypasta OC - Freeform, Curious MAsky, F/M, Ghost Reader, Hoodie, JFK - Freeform, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Mentally crazy Toby, Nosey MAsky, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Readrxticcitoby, Toby Rogers - Freeform, jeff - Freeform, masky - Freeform, readerxToby, rreaderxtobyrogers, ticci toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Double_Trouble_Account
Summary: Recently, Masky has been suspicious towards Toby. He noticed that Toby has been constantly doing his killings at a certain time, in a certain area, and he is always happy when he comes back from them. How would Masky feel when he finds out the truth behind Toby's disappearances.TobyxReaderoneshot





	An Act of Pure Illusion {TicciTobyxReader}

"Alright, I'm going now." Toby said with a cheerful tone as he walked out the door.

Masky and Hoodie were in the kitchen together, just talking and having a couple of drinks.

"So," Masky began "why do you think he is _so_ happy? I mean he is only going out to kill at this time of night. And he isn't one of the weirdos in this mansion who loves to kill, _is he_?"

"Nah," Hoodie answered " I don't think he is, maybe he just met a girl or something. I mean he does only go out every Friday at this time."

Masky stood in silence as he thought. "You know what?"

"You're going to follow him," Hoodie said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to follow him." And with that Masky made his way out the door. Hoodie just stood in the kitchen and sipped at his drink again.

**_____________**

It took Masky a while to catch up to Toby, even if Toby was just walking to his destination.

Masky sat back in the bushes as he watched Toby approach a bench placed next to a lamp-post.

It was a couple of hours before Masky noticed Toby's reaction to something, Or rather someone, that approached from the left. 

**~Toby's POV~**

As I sat on the bench, I patiently waited. Finally, I looked up to see the one and only thing that made me happy. I smiled gladly as I stood before a woman, wearing a beautiful shade of red dress with a golden bow flowing down the side seam.

"H-Hello, (y-y/n)." I greeted. She smiled at me, her smile was soft and welcoming.

"Hello, Toby." She said smoothly. "How was your day today." (Y/n) Sat down on the bench, opposite of where I sat.

I sat beside her nervously, my smile still plastered upon my face. "It was g-good. Nothing m-much happened, I d-did my usual j-job." I said, (Y/n) looked at me, then ahead, as if she had something to say.

"You mean being an errand boy?" She said with disbelief. "But, Toby," (Y/n) then grabbed my hand carefully. "You have more potential than that." Her voice seemed to become saddened, she has told me this many times, but every time I dismiss it.

"I-I know. B-but I have t-to." I didn't want to say it, I just wanted to make her happy. "S-so, w-what did you do t-today? Anything e-exciting?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Oh," she smiled. " you don't want to know what I did today." She said in a sort of sarcastic tone.

I smile happily. "W-why? Y-you think I-I won't l-like it?" She looked at me in a playful way. "D-don't worry. I w-won't j-judge or a-anything. I s-swear." She looked away from me and lean back.

Then she broke into a soft laughter. Her laugh was so adorable, I couldn't help but feel nervous around her.

After speaking for several minutes, there came a sound from the woods behind us. (Y/n) stopped to look around, I looked at her confused.

"Toby," She began "Are you sure you came alone?" She sounded worried.

"O-of course," I told her honestly. (Y/n) stood, I stood beside her, trying to comfort her. "(Y/n), d-don't worry, it was p-probably an animal or s-something."

(Y/n) shook her head aggressively. "No, it is a person, I can feel it. I got to go." (Y/n) began to leave.

I tried following her. "(Y/n) c-can't you stay l-longer? I'll g-go after the p-person for you."

"No, Toby, it is alright. Just go home, see you another time, Bye!" She said, rather far away now.

I watched as she disappeared into the darkness. I stood under the lamppost light, saddened by the fact that (Y/n) left earlier than usual. I was suddenly enraged, (Y/n) said that someone was watching us, so now I will make sure they can never interrupt the two of us again.

I grab my hatchets and ran back into the forest. I can't believe someone scared my dear (Y/n) away, they are going to get it for sure.

After looking aimlessly for a few hours, I headed back to the mansion, after all, it was becoming morning. I walk into the mansion and slowly shut the door behind me.

Since it was crazy in the morning, I assumed everyone else was asleep, so I snuck up to my room on the second floor. Once there I fell on my bed.

I was still pissed off, though. I only get to see (Y/n) every Friday and I can't wait, I want to see her all the time, but ... the only way to do that is if I follow her, where she wants to take me, instead of here.

I don't even know why I decline her offer every time, even if I could be with her always. Maybe it is because I have a family of my own here, and I don't want to leave them.

As I thought, I felt a pain in my chest. It grew worse as I thought harder, what could it be that hurts me so much. Is it (Y/n)'s love that I want, or is it something more?

"Ugh!" I scream. I couldn't hold my frustration in anymore. I began to throw my belongings across my room and scream in anger. My emotions were jumbled up and I was confused.

I stopped moving and sat in a corner, my uncontrollable twitching increased as I thought more and more about (Y/n). Then a memory flooded into my mind, the memory of when I first met (Y/n).

**2nd Person POV**

_{Flashback}_

"F-fuck." Toby cursed loudly as he was walking away from home. Toby was just yelled at by Masky and he had to calm his nerves, so he went for a walk.

"I-I can't b-believe Masky y-yelled at me." He kicked rocks as he walked down the sidewalk that continued into the entrance of a park. "All I d-did was accidentally d-drop his _p-precious_ coffee m-mug."

Toby sighed as he found a nearby bench, he leaned back and looked up at the lamppost placed beside the bench.

In the distance, Toby heard a noise. It was crying. He looked around to find the source and glanced upon a woman, around the age of (age) walking in his direction.

Once approached the bench, Toby called out to her. "Um, a-are you o-okay?" He asked her.

The woman removed the one hand covering her face to look at Toby. Toby was mesmerized by her fair (s/c) skin that complemented her glossy beautiful shade of (e/c) eyes.

Toby went silent as she sat beside him, still crying softly.

She wiped her tears. "Are you here to calm your emotions too?" she asked him.

Toby came to his senses. "Y-yeah." He stuttered out. "S-someone I know g-got pissed when I d-dropped his c-coffee mug."

The woman laughed softly, Toby felt gossebumps go down his spine when he heard her laugh.

"Y-You have a b-beautiful laugh." Toby stated, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled brightly, her tears gone as if they were never there. "Thank you." The woman held out her hand. "(Y/n)"

Toby hesitated before taking her hand. "T-Toby. So why are you out he-here, um (Y/n)?"

Her smile slowly dropped. "Well," she began. "The guy that I had dated for a while, just cheated on me with another girl. And I just didn't know how to react to that. So I ran away, in tears."

Toby Sat for a moment thinking about what to say to that. "Um, a-aren't you mad?" He asked.

She laughed softly. "Mad about what? It isn't like it was his fault. It was probably me that made him choose another girl."

Toby frowned. "N-no it isn't your f-fault either. I-it is his. Y-you, d-don't seem like the p-person that w-would make a m-man leave. S-sorry for a-all the st-stuttering."

(Y/n) smiled. "I don't mind your stutters. Besides, any guy I date ends up leaving me. Maybe I should just leave too, leave this awful world I live in."

Toby stood. "W-what? If those guys left you, t-they are all jerks. Treating a be-beautiful and smart ...uh..young lady like you. You shouldn't l-leave at all." He said rather loudly.

(Y/n) giggled. "You think I am beautiful and smart? Thank you."

Toby Sat back down with a blush covering his face. "Y-yeah. Um .. but seriously, you d-don't need to go. Um .. I'll b-be here for you." Toby's blush grew darker.

(Y/n) was confused. "What do you mean?"

Toby didn't know what to say, the words he said before just slipped out of his mouth without thought.

"W-well, I guess we could meet here f-from time t-to time. Y-you know just to talk a-and let off some St-steam." Toby stuttered nervously.

(Y/n) looked to the ground slowly. "That ..." she paused. "sounds great Toby. Sure, how about every Friday." (Y/n) suggested.

Toby smiled gladly. "R-really?"

(Y/n) smiled as well, sending butterflies through Toby. "Why not? I mean you came up with the idea."

The two of them laughed and continued to talk for hours without end. They talked about many things, such as the weather, their pasts (mostly Toby), and what they plan for the future. Like any regular conversation would go.

Finally, dawn began to break. (Y/n) noticed the sun rise above the trees. "Oh, look, we sat here all night."

Toby only just noticed how long it has been. "D-do you have somewhere to b-be?" He asked, not wanting to leave.

(Y/n) stood. "Yeah, gotta go home ..." She began walking.

Toby stood and followed her. "Well, I can walk you home."

(Y/n) abruptly stopped him. "No Toby, it is better if you don't. I can make it home on my own." She smiled and waved good-bye. "See you next week then."

Toby slowly waved back, a smile clear across his face. After (Y/n) was clear out of his sight, he made his way home too. He couldn't wait to see (Y/n)'s beautiful face again.

_(End Flashback)_

**Toby POV**

I smile brightly, just thinking about (Y/n) makes me want to see her more. I never confirmed this, but I think I have a crush on (Y/n), and I can't help but giggle like a girl.

"Why a-am I so weird?" I ask aloud. Saying that also reminded me of when (Y/n) told me she didn't mind my Tourette, or ticks. She just blew past it, like I was normal. Maybe she doesn't mind the weird me, I can't wait anymore.

I know, next week, I'll follow (Y/n) where she wants me to go with her. Maybe it'll be a nice place, and then maybe I will confess my love to her.

**2nd Person POV**

After running back to the mansion, Masky quickly went to look for hoodie to tell him the news. Hoodie was at the moment out, so Masky sat at the kitchen table collecting his thoughts.

Masky held his head and sighed heavily. "What just happened." Was all he could say. Then he heard a noise come from outside the kitchen.

"Hoodie?" Masky asked suddenly. But was quickly rejected when he found it to be Toby that walked into the kitchen.

A smile could be seen on Toby since his mask was down. "Hi, Masky." Toby said happily.

"Hi, .. Toby." Masky answered awkwardly. "W-why are you still up so late, and with such a happy expression?" He questioned.

Toby's smile weakened. "U-uh, no reason. I just went out for an errand and ... it put me in a good mood is all." Toby said nervously as he got something to drink.

Masky didn't want to bother Toby about it just yet, he wanted to wait for Hoodie before accusing Toby.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to bed." Toby said as he headed back out of the kitchen with a cup.

"Wait, Toby!" Masky blurted out, but yet had nothing else to say. "Uh, I meant to tell you that I and Hoodie had some .. 'important' .. business to talk about later." He slowly said.

"Okay." Toby said simply, he didn't mind after all. With that, he went back up the stairs and into his room.

Masky sighed, how was he going to tell Hoodie.

_~Later that day~_

After finally finding Hoodie, Masky dragged him to an isolated room and spilled everything.

"So what happened Mr. Nosey?" Hoodie asked sarcastically.

Masky faked a laugh. "Very funny, but seriously, you would not believe it."

Hoodie raised his eyebrow slightly with a questioning look.

"When I followed Toby, he only went to a bench under a lamppost just out side of the forest. He sat there for what felt like forever, and after hours of waiting, he finally moved. And here comes the weird part, he was talking, and laughing, as if having a full conversation, with himself."

Masky paused. "Himself?" Hoodie asked.

Masky thought back. "Yeah, there wasn't anyone else there, just me and him. After another few hours, I decided to just leave, but I accidentally stepped on a twig or something."

Hoodie pretended to be shocked. "Not a twig! How cliche."

Masky playfully punched him. "Shut up. Besides, when I did step on it, Toby noticed and got upset. So I ran back to the mansion, I guess it took him a moment to catch up because he showed up at the mansion much later than I did. But yet I did feel that someone was chasing closely after me."

Hoodie laughed as he began to walk back out the room. "So you had yourself a little adventure and now you want my help to accuse Toby of going crazy. Right?"

Masky was surprised. "How'd you know?"

Hoodie was already out the door. "Because you did the same thing with Jeff."

Masky groaned. "Well, I guess I'll have to do it by myself." With that, Masky went into a room with a computer.

He decided that he was going to research what type of 'crazy' Toby has. But after hours of searching, Masky found nothing concerning mental problems.

When Masky was willing to give up on his research, he went to a last resort type search. He looked up the name Toby kept saying: (y/n), accompanied with terms relating to insanity, unsurprisingly.

A website about Myths and Folktales appeared on the computer screen. Finally, Masky was getting somewhere.

The headline was written in a light (fav. Color), followed by a mist like fog. It read: The whisperer and its listener.

It somehow intrigued Masky. Masky continued to read about the strange being, mumbling the words to himself.

As he continued to read, he noticed several coincidences, on which some had to do with Toby.

Finally, Masky read the ending paragraph, shocked by the last sentence written in bold red.

_**"If fallen, the victim will die."** _

Masky stood quickly, only to find Hoodie, or better yet, the source - Toby. He looked upstairs, downstairs, the attic, basement, even the kitchen, but Toby wasn't in the mansion.

Masky frantically went back to the computer. After a bit more researching, Masky rushed out the door, only bringing with him the things he really needed.

Masky ran to the place where this investigation started but unfortunately, couldn't find him. Masky, a nervous wreck, went to a place he hoped Toby wasn't at.

**Toby POV**

_(Earlier that evening)_

After the small conversation with Masky, I was reminded of (y/n), and couldn't wait a whole week to see and tell her what I felt.

Once I snuck out the mansion, I searched for (y/n) in our usual spot, calling her name for hours to come.

I wasn't planning on giving up any time soon, but somehow (y/n) heard me, she must've lived nearby.

She was further down the road and called out to me.

"Toby! What are you doing?" She asked calmly, but seeming angered at all. She walked closer to me. "You might wake up the locals."

I was glad. "(Y/n), I'm s-so happy you heard me. This m-must mean you don't live far, or at least you weren't far fr-from here. I have something to t-tell you." I hugged her suddenly, only wanting her affection.

She waited a moment before hugging me back. "T-Toby. You can tell me whatever it is." She said, backing away from the hug. "But since you called out for me, I have to go back soon. What is it?"

I became nervous. "U-um. I just w-wanted to t-tell you that ... I d-decide I w-want to go with you!" I say, not knowing why I didn't tell her that I love her.

She was surprised. "Oh. Really!" A smile formed on (y/n)'s face. "That's great news. Since that's the case, you can come with me now." She said happily as she grabbed my hand and we began to walk.

I really wish that this moment would never end. But unfortunately, it ended sooner than I thought. We arrived at our destination, I didn't even know how we got there. I also didn't know where it was, but it was beautiful.

The street lights seemed to light up the paved walkway. Beside the walkway was a bridge, decorated with huge ribbons and sparkling bows. To me, it looked like something out of a romance movie.

I looked to (y/n), She smiled brightly. "Toby this is what I've wanted to show you for so long. Isn't it beautiful?"

The lights surrounded (y/n) perfectly, she looked amazing. "(Y/n), you're b-beautiful. And _I l-love you._ " I finally said it.

"I love you too, Toby." The words flowed perfectly out of her mouth, making me melt with every word. My face already burnt red, I couldn't speak without gibberish coming out.

I could barely stand anymore, so I walked over to the bridge rail. (Y/n) walked towards the bridge rail too.

I looked down at the rushing water, it reflects the light of the moon as it passed by. I averted my gaze to (y/n), She was also looking into the water.

"You know Toby," she began. "I love this area because of this bridge."

"The b-bridge? Why?" I asked, only wanting to hear her speak, no matter what it was she had to say.

"Yeah, this bridge. I believe I'm the only one alive that knows of this bridge, and now you do too."

"A-and I'm glad w-we share this." I honestly tell her. She smiled lovingly as she suddenly lifted herself up onto the bridge rail.

She grinned and giggled. "Me too."

It was awkwardly quiet and I didn't know how to break it, luckily (y/n) did it instead.

She patted the spot next to her, signaling me to sit. I gladly lifted myself onto the bridge and asked (Y/n) how she felt.

She hummed. "Well, I'm so happy I feel like I could die now, and have no regret."

I agreed without thinking, at this point, I was that happy as well. "(Y/n) c-can we just s-stay like this f-forever?"

(Y/n) didn't hesitate to answer my question. "Sure Toby, j-"

There was rustling of leaves and branches in the distance, (Y/n) definitely heard it. We both were silent as we waited for the sound again. And it did.

I was afraid (y/n) would run off again because of another interruption. I acted quickly.

"D-don't worry (y-y/n), I'll s-see what it is." I hopped off the bridge, before going to search for whatever it was, (y/n) stopped me.

I turned to look at her, her gaze drifting towards the river. "I-I know what it is that keeps messing with us, and I just don't like it."

I wanted to ask what it was, but (y/n) seemed frightened. She whispered, "I-it's this man, I think, no I know. He is my stalker and he won't leave me alone." she grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"Look, Toby," She begged, "We can jump into the water and hide under the bridge, before he notices, and we can swim away later. What's getting wet, other than just having to change clothes, after all." She smiled,this one being more afraid than her cheerful ones. Her hands trembled.

I could sense how much she didn't want me to go, so I had no other choice. There honestly wasn't much harm in it.

I looked over the bridge to see how deep the water was, it was an okay jump away, and once under the bridge, it looked like there was dry land.

I looked at (y/n). "O-okay, let's d-do it."

She looked at me determined, she gripped my hand and stood on the edge, I climbed up and was ready to jump as well.

"We have to hurry, he sounds like he is getting closer." (Y/n) closed her eyes tightly.

I turned around to take one more look at the bright scenery, we might be underneath for a while. (Y/n) began counting down from five, I did as well. Once we got to one, I heard a man call out, it sounded familiar. He called my name as I slipped and fell off the edge.

"Toby!"

My eyes were still shut, but yet it felt like I wasn't going anywhere. I also felt that my hoodie was being held back, maybe by a hook or something.

I opened my eyes and looked up, it was Masky. He was holding onto the head of my jacket, leaning over the side of the railings.

"M-Masky?! What are you d-doing here?" I asked.

"Toby, You are a fucking idiot, look at the damn mess you are in, and you're asking why _I'm_ here?" Masky cursed loudly as he attempted to pull me up. "Look down!"

I was still confused but looked down anyway, it was nothing but the rushing water as I had seen before I jumped with (Y/n). Where was she?

"I-it is just wa-water, and where is (Y-y/n)? The girl I was w-with?" Toby questioned loudly.

Masky struggled to even hold Toby up now. "Oh my fucking God, Toby, How much of a retard are you, you're still fucking hallucinating, Now help me help you get back up here!!"

I didn't understand anything at the moment and was freaking out, because (Y/n) wasn't anywhere I could see. Hopefully, she kept going and swam under the bridge as planned.

I tried looking for her in the water, but the water seemed darker than I remembered. The scene blurred and became unrecognizable.

There was a sudden stench in the air and it made me want to gag. I finally decided to just help Masky lift me up, so I climbed up the wall.

Once back on the bridge, I looked around, the scenery was much different. The bright lights, bows, ribbons, they were all gone. The only thing there was a worn down road with moss and weeds covering it.

"M-Masky, what happened here?" I asked still confused. Masky slapped me. "W-what was that for?!"

"Snap out of it Toby, This is how it's been, everything you've seen until now was a fake. Even that _girl_!" Masky said. "Look, I don't know if she's listening or not, but (Y/n) or whatever isn't, alive she is a ghost. And she has misled you into killing yourself, I mean look - you were about to swan dive off of a 40 ft bridge into a fucking cemetery.

I wanted to not believe Masky, but once I looked over the edge again, I had no other choice.

The piles of bodies, that lied in and around the barely flowing river, was just enough to convince me.

"M-Masky? W-what now?" I asked not knowing how to react otherwise.

Masky sighed. "Let's just go home. Maybe sleep will make me forget this. But that ghost might come back, if she does you need to not follow it. There is no way to get rid of it unless it attaches to another victim."

"Masky, you don't understand. I love (Y/n), and she loves me." I try to fight back his lies.

Masky sighed again. "You only loved her image, the hallucinations helped the rest of the way." Masky paused. "And sorry to say this but, she only loves the parayste that used your mind and body."

I was still unsure and confused about this, but only slightly. I wonder where (y/n) was right now and if she did come back. I still wanted to see her. Masky and I started to walk to the mansion, it was awkward between the two of us.

While walking I could hear laughing in the distance. I detoured from following Masky.

I seemed to have walked upon a drunken man who was sitting on a familiar bench. It was the bench I first saw (y/n).

I watched from the bushes as the man looked to his left as if he seen something, and to the left of him appeared a figure. A black silhouette that walked up to the guy.

I couldn't see much anything else except for its back, it looked as if they were speaking, but I couldn't hear a thing.

The shadow like figure had an aura that surrounded itself and the drunk man.

A small 'thing' crawled onto the man's shoulder and whispered into his ear. The man chuckled and stood up, he and the shadow began to walk.

I didn't want to follow them, I had a feeling I knew who the shadow figure was. And as if on cue, it turned around and looked directly at me.

I noticed a shimmer in its eye as it slowly faded from head to toe, into (y/n). I was shocked and slightly heartbroken. She turned to me and mouthed:

"You're different. I can't have you, not now."

With that, she turned back around, continued talking to the man, and faded back to the shadow like figure.

I stood confused, I felt a touch on my shoulder. Masky again.

"Look, Toby, she isn't nothing but bait - you better be lucky she didn't kill you." He tried to comfort me. "Come on, let's go back, I'm tired."

Honestly, I'd rather **die**.

Once we finally arrived at the mansion and I got to my room, I stumbled across my floor and sat lazily on my bed. I didn't know whether to feel relieved that I survived or miserable, because ...

why did I feel miserable again? Why was my life threatened? What happened today? What was today??

I completely felt like I had forgotten something. But I don't know what. Was it that important? Probably not.

I decided to just sleep on it, waiting til morning to figure out what I forgot.

Morning came and I woke up to the normal yelling between Jeff and another creepypasta, Jane. Something stupid probably. Last week, they were fighting over lipstick or something. I didn't think Jeff was a drag though.

I began wanting breakfast, the best breakfast, _waffles_.

I made my way downstairs and toasted me some frozen waffles, not as good as homemade, but enjoyable.

Hoodie made his way into the kitchen to make him coffee, Masky followed. I listened to their conversation as they made coffee. They were talking about a ghost or something, probably BEN, Sally, or Lost Silver. Or, maybe even a new creepypasta coming in, I mean we are Slenderman's proxies.

I walked over to them. "H-hey guys. What y'all t-talking about?" I asked.

Musky turned to me. "Nothing, .. By the way, do you know anyone by the name of (y/n)?"

I thought for a moment. But nothing came up. "No. N-never heard of t-them. Who is it? A n-new creepypasta?"

Hoodie, with his saddened face, simply said, "Maybe, but she is too dangerous and unstable to live in the mansion with the rest of us, but she can be classified as a creepypasta."

"Hmm." Was all I said. I mean since we weren't going out to look for them, I didn't bother caring. So I finished my breakfast and went back to my room.

Once there I took a deep breath and walked toward my window. It was dark and gloomy outside like usual. I looked down into the bustle of trees and at the edge, stood a figure.

I stared at it as it stared at me. It looked like a shadowy silhouette. I waved to it to see if it was really looking at me.

A slight fog appeared and the silhouette transformed into this beautiful woman. She had enchanting (e/c) eyes that looked at me with a distant gaze, her (h/c) locks flowed perfectly with the surrounding trees. She wore a bright red dress with golden bow flowing down one side of a seam, it all complimented her fair (s/c) tone of skin. It was a gorgeous sight.

The woman smiled and waved happily at me. I felt lovestruck.

The woman then turned around and walked back into the forest. It pained me to watch her go, I didn't know why though.

I stood looking out my window for a moment, I slowly felt a warm tear roll down my cheek.

A word involuntarily rolled off my tongue as if it came naturally.

_"(Y/n)?"_


End file.
